Twisted Fate
by Sasscreech
Summary: [AU] Raven Roth the daughter of Trigon, The Kingpin of Jump City. Garfield Logan, Jump City's greatest magician. Also the best friend of Jump City's greatest hitman, Richard Grayson. Full Summary inside. [BBRae]
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Raven Roth the daughter of Trigon, The Kingpin of Jump City. Garfield Logan, Jump City's greatest magician. Charmer and all around nice guy. Also the best friend of a Jump City's greatest hit man, Richard Grayson. This is the tale of Raven and Garfield's intertwined fates and their struggle for freedom.

Welcome to my story 'Twisted Fate'! For all the readers of my other story 'Falling For You' I'll get the next chapter out the morning of the eighteenth. Well on with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** Insert witty comment here that ends with I don't own Teen Titans. 

**ALABAMA MOTORCYCLE MAMA WITH A LLAMA**

Richard Grayson. The best hit man Jump City has ever known. He walked along the streets, dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He turned the corner into a dark alley. There was a shadowy figure waiting for him.

"Richard Grayson?" The man asked waiting for confirmation that the person that just walked into the alley was the man he was looking for.

"That'd be me." Rich replied.

"So you're interested in a job?" The man asked.

"No, you are the job." Rich said pulling out a pistol. It looked to be custom and had two barrels. He pulled the trigger three times lodging six bullets into the man's head. Blood spattered over the wall and his chest as the pullets knocked chunks of his head onto the ground. He let out a small chuckle placing a blue robin's egg next to the man's body and then put away his pistol once more.

He quickly walked out of the alley, looking both ways down the street to make sure nobody saw what took place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Jump City Theatre. I hope you all enjoyed the warm up acts but here's what we've all been waiting for. Garfield Logan!" A man said, walking off the stage.

Gar walked onto the stage looking around. He had a crowd of about ten thousand. **(I'm just going by what I think would seem like a lot but be believable.)** It was a very classy theatre. There were carvings in all the rafters and walls but all the lighting and effects systems were very up to date.

He smiled and waved at the crowd, getting an even louder cheer from them. Apparently they were excited. This was his first show in seven months after 'her'.

"Thank you all. It's good to be back. I've got a special show for you tonight. I hope you enjoy it." He said, the microphone in clipped on to his shirt amplifying his voice. Despite his green skin and hair he was a huge hit. Everybody loved his show and his appearance just added to the experience of his show.

"For my first trick I will be performing a simple card trick. I'm going to need a volunteer from the first few rows of the audience." That was another reason to try and buy front row seats for his show. Besides getting a good view and not having to watch the big screen televisions except for seeing very small details on them you would have more likely chances of getting picked to help him in a performance. It was sort of one the rules of his show. He only picked people that were in the fifth row or closer.

Various people's hands shot up into the air, everybody eager to get to help and be in the show.

"You there, in the third row. African American and bald, light blue shirt." He said pointing to a man. He let out a booya before running up onto stage while his date giggled in her seat.

"Ok, what's your name?" Gar asked.

"I'm Victor Stone." He replied.

"Ok Victor I'm guessing that's your date?" Gar said pointing to the girl with bubble gum pink hair in the empty seat next to Victor's.

"Yup, That's Jinx." Victor said. One of the spotlights lit up on Jinx while the Cameras focused on her.

"You have very lovely taste." Gar said winking. "Ok, Victor, pick a card." Gar said fanning the deck. The cameras focused on the stage, as did the spotlight once more. Victor pulled out a card towards the left of the deck.

"Now I want you to show the audience your card and then place it back in the deck where you found it. I'm going to close my eyes so I don't see it." Gar said shutting his eyes tight. Victor lifted his hand in the air. The cameras focused in on it revealing it to be a six of diamonds. After waving it back and forth to give everybody a good view he placed it back in the deck. Gar felt the deck move from Victor putting the card back and opened his eyes.

"Ok now we're going to need some help from your date. Jinx come on down." Gar said in an announcer like manner earning a few chuckles from the crowd. Jinx giggled and ran up to the stage, standing next to Victor.

"So Jinx do you have a wallet?" Gar asked.

"Ya, I hate purses so I keep it in my back pocket, why?" She replied.

"Good, good." Gar said. He lifted his arm straight out into the air and let his hand dangle down. He closed his eyes with concentration. Suddenly he flicked his wrist and Jinx jumped into the air with squeak, after feeling something touch her butt and go into her back pocket. A wallet appeared in his hand. He smiled and opened his eyes as the crowd went wild. Gar raised his hand signaling for the crowd to quiet down.

He opened the wallet and took out a card and showed it to Victor.

"Was this your card?" He asked. Victor's jaw dropped as he nodded his head dumbly with his mouth agape. The camera zoomed in to show a six of diamonds. The crowd went wild at the display. Gar placed the card behind Jinx's ear and winked at her. She blushed while Vic laughed and put an arm around her waist. They walked back to their seats and sat down.

"Let's get a round of applause for Jinx and Victor!" He yelled, pointing at them. The crowd burst into applause once more.

"Oh and I think you forgot this." He said holding up the wallet. Jinx stood up to go get it but he flicked his wrist and it was gone. Jinx squeaked once more and jumped into the air as she felt something in her back pocket. She took her hand and reached down into it to find her wallet. She smiled and held it up into the air for the cameras to see. The crowd went wild once more as she smiled and put it back in her pocket, sitting down.

"And for my next act I'll make a rabbit come out of my shoe..."

------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope you guys liked it. This is my first fic that I'm actually confident about. All my other ones I almost didn't post but this I know I'm absolutely going to enjoy writing. I just hope you guys enjoy reading it as much. Rae gets introduced next chapter as does Trigon and a little more about the person Rich killed. I swear it's going to get way better. I'm just getting people introduced and the plot set up first. It's also going to be a long fic I think. So sit back and hold on to your seats. ;)**

**-Sass**


	2. Sandwiches and a Guidance Counselor

**Disclaimer:** I've run out of smart remarks. Therefore I'll just stick with I don't own Teen Titans.

Rich walked down a deserted ally, looking around frequently to make sure nobody was following him. He took a right, walking down an even narrower ally. He looked behind himself once more to make sure nobody was there before opening a large steel door and stepping inside.

The building he stepped into seemed like that of a small office or personally owned business. Technically it was a personally owned business, but it was certainly a booming one. There was a young red head girl sitting at a desk that appeared to be a secretary to his left along with a young African American man sitting at a desk to his right.

They each had very different desks. The red head's was littered with papers and had a computer sitting on it while the man's had all sorts of little electronic devices, loads of weapons and explosives, and a very large hi-tech looking computer.

"Hey Kori. Hey Vic." He said walking in. Kori stood up and gave him a very long and passionate kiss while Vic just raised a hand in the air and waved at him, preoccupied with his current task. **(Since this is a BBRae story I'm just going to have RobStar already as a couple and keep the drama away from them. That's why I have a separate RobStar story.)**

"I love you too." Rich said smirking as she sat back down.

"So Vic how's Jinx?" Rich asked.

"She's doin alright. She enjoyed Gar's show. Thanks again for those tickets." Victor replied.

"So how'd the Roth deal close up?" Rich asked, turning his attention away from Victor as he went back to work on a shotgun.

"We were wired the money last night." Kori replied.

"Good. So what do we have for today?" He asked.

"It seems there's a lot of people in the market today." She said.

"Good. I'm in need of an easy kill after that Roth guy. He was one tough cookie." Rich said.

"Anything new Vic?"

"Ya. I modified a fifty-caliber rifle to add air compression to the mix. You'll get an extra two thousand feet per second at the same accuracy out of that thing at the cost of having a small air compression tank attached. But since you're going to be using that about a kilometer away from your target I doubt it'll be much of an annoyance. I also added a bigger and longer ranged scope so you can really get some use out of that extra range and power." Victor said. **(I know what I'm talking about.)**

"Very nice. I hope I can get some nice use out of it." Rich said.

"Well I'm going to go and get a mark for the day." Rich said as he walked through a door leading to a small office room. The door said "Guidance Counselor".

* * *

"Trigon I have some b-bad news." A man said standing in front of a desk with largely built man behind it. There was a violet haired girl to his right, beside the desk, sitting.

"What grave news do you bring?" Trigon asked, his eyes closed.

"It's J-James. We f-found him d-dead in the alley where we recruit new men." The man spoke, stuttering of pure fear. Trigon's eyes shot open, revealing their blood red color. Most men that looked into his eyes never saw anything else again and the ones that did see them were still in the Jump City Asylum for the Mentally Ill. The girl gasped at this. Her uncle had been shot! **(We all know who that is so I'm just going to use her name now)**

"The only _appointments_ we had to add to our ranks that night was for a Richard Grayson." Trigon said. His fist clenched.

"He was an assassin." Trigon said, clenching his fist tighter and shutting his eyes.

"When we capture this _Grayson_ we will cremate him alive and place his ashes next to James'." Trigon said, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Raven's face remained emotionless.

"Very well sir. What are your orders?" The man asked, trying to leave as soon as possible. Trigon stood up and pulled a pistol with a silencer out of his jacket. He fired it twice at the man's head, killing him. Raven blinked each time one of the bullets went off. Her face molded into a look of sadness for a split second before reverting back into a hardened mask.

After hearing the gunshots go off three men outside of the door came rushing in and picked up the body as Trigon sat back down. They looked up at him for his orders.

"I want Grayson to suffer emotionally and physically. I want you to find him and follow him. Find out his best friend is and capture him and bring him to me. He will surely come for him and I will make him watch his best friend die as I have had to receive news of my brother and my best friend dieing from his hands. Then we will give him the same fate as my brother and cremate him." Trigon said. They nodded and carried away the body of the man he shot.

* * *

Rich made his way back to the 'office', another job completed and another life taken. He opened up the door and was greeted by Victor and Kori.

"It was a pretty easy and well paying job. It was a 60 year old man." Rich said putting away his pistols and knives that he had taken with him. His cell phone started to ring in his pocket. He picked it up and flipped it open.

"Whatsup?" He asked.

"Hey dude." Gar said through the phone.

"Hey, how's it going?" Rich asked.

"Pretty good. The show went well last night. How about you?" Gar replied.

"Pretty good. I've gotten two fellas two days in a row." Rich said.

"Nice. Whaddya say we go grab some lunch?" Gar proposed.

"Sounds good. I'll meet ya down at Gina's in twenty minutes, eh?" Rich asked.

"Ok. Seeya then." Gar said. Rich heard the phone click on the other line signaling he hung up.

"Hey you guys can go home now. I think we all put in a good day. I'll see ya tomorrow." Rich said. Kori and Victor nodded and got up, heading out the door to go home. Rich shut down all the computers and turned the lights off on his way out before locking the door.

Rich walked out of the maze of alleyways for about five minutes before finally reaching a main road. He found his motorcycle chained to the parking meter that he 'forgot' to pay.

He took the key from his pocket and undid half of the lock holding his bike and then entered the number combination to finish unlocking it. It was a fancy two step lock to prevent theft. He hopped on his bike, kick starting it with his foot that he swung over in one swift motion. **(I've tried that on my dirt bike and it's next to impossible to do.)** He squeezed the clutch with his left hand as he shifted the bike's gear into first with his left foot and then revved the throttle handle and sped off.

He made it to the restaurant Gar had picked. It was basically the local family owned version of Subway. As soon as he was done parking and putting his lock through the spokes of the front wheel to prevent unwanted use Gar pulled up in a custom racing green H2 hummer.

Gar hopped out of his giant car and walked over to Rich. They greeted each other and walked inside.

"Gar, I know you only have that big car to contrast." Rich said laughing. Gar jus grunted in reply as they stood in line.

After five minutes of waiting in line they reached the front. Rich ordered a foot long turkey, ham, and cheese with mayo while Gar ordered a six inch lettuce, tomato, cheese, and tofu sandwich. After paying for their meals and both getting a cola they both walked outside and sat down at one of the umbrella less tables.

"So are you _ever_ going to introduce me to your team?" Gar asked.

"Maybe eventually." Rich said chuckling. He looked down at his drink. Suddenly a small piece of rubble fell into it, creating a few small ripples. Rich looked up out of instinct only to see nothing there.

"What's wrong?" Gar asked noticing Rich looking up suddenly.

"I think we're being watched. We need to get out of here." Rich said standing up and grabbing Gar.

"I'm not positive. Maybe it'd be better if we just went home." Rich said. Gar nodded and hopped into his hummer, waving at Rich as he sped off. Rich unhooked his motorcycle once more and shifted into gear, speeding off to his apartment.

* * *

Gar eased onto the brakes, turning into his driveway in the suburbs near the outside of Jump. He was creeped out. Rich said he could be being watched. He quickly made for the door. He heard a car behind him and turned around to see an unmarked black van with no license plate. He just stood there. Not knowing what to do. He just stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

There were three of them. One stayed in the driver seat while the other two hopped out. He just stood there. They ran over to him. One of them pulled out a pistol and the other pulled out an empty straw sack and some rope.

The one with the pistol pulled his hand back and smacked Gar in the back of the head with the bottom of his pistol... hard. The last thing Gar could remember before blacking out was the man binding his hands and feet with the rope calling to the driver to call Trigon and tell him they had captured Grayson's acquaintance.

* * *

**What happens next! Tune in to find out. Next chapter is the meeting of Gar and Rae, yay!**


	3. Beauty and the Beast

Whatsup! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I made the mistake of staying up till 1 am writing the last chapter, the result was I pretty much passed out when my head hit the pillow the next couple days and after that I sort of slowed down with my chapter progress because it's the holiday season and I was spending time with my family. But I'm getting back into my normal schedule which is updates every 2 or 3 days. Oh well, here ya go. Oh, and merry Belated Christmas and happy new year!

**Disclaimer:** Entry Missing. Please refer to the previous chapter or somebody else's freaking story. Also do not forget to keep all limbs and body parts in the car at all times.

-----------------------------------------

The men held Gar's arms tightly; leading him through the hallways that consisted of the Kingpin's literally underground empire. The sack was still on his face so they couldn't see his expression. Surprisingly instead of dragging his feet and making their job harder he was walking along with them. The entire time he was looking at the ground with his hood up so they couldn't read his facial expressions. They didn't know what he would or could do.

Then finally they reached the door that led into Trigon's room. They walked into the room placing him in the middle and letting go of him and swiftly jerking off the sack on his head.

"This is Grayson's acquaintance." One of the men said. Trigon nodded and the men walked off, their job done.

Gar stared Trigon straight in the eye, smiling. He finally noticed Raven sitting to the right of his desk and bowed to her, winking, before looking back to Trigon, still smiling.

"Why do you make yourself look a fool? There is certainly no reason to smile. For all you know you could be tortured to death or--" He was cut off by Gar.

"Have you ever heard of fate? There's a reason for everything. Whether it be my fate to die down here or whether it be my fate to escape alive, I'm fulfilling my purpose." Gar said smiling even wider when Trigon's frown deepened and Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Lock him up and send a message to Grayson that we have his friend. He'll come running for you." Trigon said while wickedly smiling.

"You really think you can keep me from escaping?" Gar said as he was pulled away.

"We will see won't we?" Trigon said sitting down, still with the wicked smile on his face as the doors closed behind the men escorting Gar to his cell.

----------------------------

The men threw Gar roughly into a crude prison cell at the end of a hallway with a little path in front of the cell. They quickly shut the door and walked off. He looked around. It was a pretty low-tech cell. Just Iron bars with a bed chained to the wall, a sink, and a toilet.

He laughed at the irony. He could get out of this easily. Rich knew his little secret and unless Gar wasn't back after a few days Rich wouldn't come. He'd stay here a little while though and have some fun with the guards. And that purple haired girl was pretty intriguing...

-----------------------------------

Gar picked up a playing card and set it down on top of another. He'd been sitting there for three hours and there was no sign of anybody yet. After an hour of sitting there he had decided to play solitaire.

Suddenly his ears perked up. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. He focused his attention up towards the oncoming person. It was the same violet haired girl from the other room, carrying a tray with meager portions of disgusting looking food.

Raven slid the tray under a small opening in the iron bars, looking to be specifically made for food trays. When she reached her hand under to push the tray in further he quickly jumped up and grabbed her wrist. Raven gasped, thinking he was going to hurt her.

"Chill out. I'll let you go if you agree to watch a magic trick." Gar said smiling and releasing her wrist. She nodded questioningly and watched. He picked up the cards that he was playing with and shuffled them. He fanned the cards and slid his arm in between the bars.

"Pick a card." Gar said. She nodded, looking a bit skeptical. She reached out and picked a card.

"Now memorize it and place it back in the deck." He said. She did as she was told and looked at the card. It was a 7 of clubs. She memorized it and placed it back in the deck where she found it.

"Ok, now the fun part." Gar said. He walked over to the wall and put the deck in his hand. He lifted his hand and smeared the cards all over the wall. Gravity defiantly the cards stuck there. He raised his hand in the air and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again all the cards fell onto the ground except for one. He picked the card off of the wall and showed it to Raven.

"Is this your card?" He said, smiling. Raven raised an eyebrow and nodded. He walked over next to her; the only thing between them was a few iron bars. He took the card and reached around her, placing it and her back pocket. All the while leaning in very close to her face. She could feel his hot breath tickling her face. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as he winked at her and took a step back.

"So how come you're bringing my food to me instead of some goon?" Gar asked while picking up his cards.

"All the guards smart enough to get the tray through the hole are robbing a bank." Raven replied. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gar called after her.

"I was told to give you food, not socialize with you." Raven called back, still walking.

"Well what do you have better to do?" Gar yelled. Raven stopped walking and stood there for a couple seconds before turning around and walking back.

"Point taken, I don't have anything better to do." Raven said, sitting down on the ground.

"Cool, so what's your name?" Gar asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Raven replied.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Gar said.

"You first."

"Ok, my name's Garfield Mark Logan, nice to meet you." Gar said, sarcastically polite. He stuck his hand through the iron bars, waiting for her to shake it.

"Raven." She said, leaning back and putting her arms out behind her, supporting her weight. He withdrew his hand, getting the point that she had no intention of shaking it.

"So when were you planning on blowing this dump?" Gar asked.

"What makes you think I want to escape?" Raven replied.

"You wouldn't be so beautiful if it wasn't meant for everyone else to enjoy." Gar said.

"Beautiful?" Raven asked, blushing. **(Cliche, I know. Cut me some slack here. That's a good line.)**

"Of course you are. Anyway, as I was saying, when were you planning on getting out of this dump?" Gar asked again.

"That jackass, Trigon, is my father. He'd capture me and have me beaten if he found out I did something like that." Raven said, a solemn look covering her face.

"Would you be interested in escaping with me?" Gar asked. Her gaze quickly shifted upward, looking straight at him.

"You're just trying to use me to escape." Raven said angrily, standing up and walking right next to the bars.

"No I'm not, I'm offering for you to escape with me. I can escape with or without your help." Gar stated firmly.

"Oh yea, how are you going to do that?" Raven asked, still with a tone of anger in her voice. He started to approach her slowly, standing right in front of her. She could hear his breathing and feel his hot breath on her face.

"Don't blink." He whispered. Suddenly a loud bang occurred to her right. She jumped, blinking, and turned towards where the sound had came from. Nothing was there. She looked back at where Gar was. He was gone. She felt something warm tickling her neck. She turned around to see Gar, smiling, right next to her, breathing down her neck.

"How did you..." Raven asked, confused, while shifting her gaze to where he was standing to where he was now.

"Magic." Gar said.

"Yea right." Raven said.

"Anyway, my offer still stands. We escape together. I'm not saying we have to stick together after we blow this place, I'm just saying let's help each other out. Although you're welcome to stay with me if you'd like." Gar asked.

"Trigon will just have you killed then have me back here to be beaten. No different then the last process, just one more step." Raven said.

"What if I told you I wasn't scared of death? And I promise to protect you." Gar said, raising his right hand. Raven let out a long sigh.

"I barely know you. Maybe I'll think about it." Raven said, finally turning around and walking down the hall.

"Ok, but I'm only sticking around for a couple days!" Gar yelled after her. She nodded and kept walking. He morphed into a mouse and crawled back into his cell.

"Beauty and the Beast." Gar said, letting out a chuckle before lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

--------------------------------------------

**Hope ya'll liked it. Do me a favor and tell me what you think.**

-The explodey thing that happened when Gar wanted Raven to blink is explainable! I figured he's a magician, he's probably got some gizmos and whatnot in pockets for anything sudden and stuff. I figured he might have a few of these things that I've seen before, they're little paper with small rocks and gunpowder or something inside. They're a little bit smaller then a marble and when you throw them, they make a pop noise. That explains that :D.

-I know Raven seemed a little bit OOC but I wanted to get the whole warming up to eachother done quickly and I figured he was offering her to escape, which she wanted badly, so she might warm up to him just a little bit.

-In the last chapter Trigon knew Rich's name. This was pointed out by KorrianderX'Hal. Thanks! I already knew that seemed a little bit fishy that an assassin would give his name out on a job and he wouldn't. But Trigon is the kingpin, king of the underworld. I figured he'd be able to figure out somebody's name, eh?


	4. A Grim Past

_I'm updating ! I know it's been a while, and I enjoy this story, but I was getting more reviews for my other story, so I'd figured I'd humor them :). This is dedicated to Jess, because without her, where would I be? Not writing this chapter._

Gar opened his eyes slowly, the only light coming from the bright white lights, with the three foot long cylinder like bulbs. He just sat there, staring at the dirty concrete ceiling. His mind kept running over the night before, seeing her face. He meant what he said, she really was beautiful.

"Gar, you need to stop." He whispered to himself, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the cot. He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and shifting his weight to his elbows.

His mind kept thinking back to his old girlfriend, Terra. He thought that he loved her. She cheated on him with some guy named Slade Wilson. Turned out he got arrested for Domestic Violence, First Degree Murder, and numerous other charges four days after Terra left him. She had come crawling back, a week after he was taken into custody, begging for him to take her back. It turned out Rich was with him, and well, Terra would be feeling those bruises for a while. She was found dead a week after that. Rich said that she had a price on her head, most likely from being so close to Slade, and that she would've most likely testified against him. He said that Kori heard about one of the cheaper organizations taking the job.

He missed her. He wouldn't wish death upon anybody, but at the same time there was a satisfying feeling in the back of his mind. He stood up and walked a circle around the cold, cracked, dirty concrete floor. He was surprised at the feelings he had towards Raven. He liked her more than Terra already, and it was like, thirteen hours since he met her. He either didn't like Terra much at all, or he was head over heels for Raven. he had a feeling it was a mixture of the two. Also, the dream he had last night didn't help things any. It was pretty weird, it had to do with him not being green, and going to school, but anyway, it ended with her giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then kissing some other guy on the lips. It made him realize, he really liked her. With the feeling he had, even in his dream, when she kissed him on the cheek in his mind, and then the jealousy when she kissed somebody else. He chuckled, and morphed into a mouse, scurrying through the bars. He was going to do a little exploring, and hopefully, find Raven.

xx**xxXXXxx**xxxx**xxXXXxx**xxxx**xxXXXxx**xxxx**xxXXXxx**xx

Raven sat in her office chair, next to Trigon's desk. There was a man in the middle of the room, with a sack over his head, two guards holding his arms. Apparently, he had tried to hold out on Trigon on some stolen goods. Trigon was still trying to figure out what to do with him.

'_I really need to come up with a legal system. That way, I don't have to spend time issuing punishments to people.'_ Trigon thought, mentally chuckling. He swiveled his chair to face his daughter.

"Daughter, you will be taking over the business soon, you issue his punishment." Trigon spoke firmly. Raven nodded, still staring at the man. After two excruciating minutes of staring at the man, with her father staring holes into the side of her head, and the guards staring at her, waiting for an answer, she spoke up.

"Break his fingers and let him go." Raven spoke sternly. She inwardly winced as the man shouted, "No please, I was just trying to provide for my wife and kids!"

"I like your choice, daughter, you will be an excellent successor." Trigon said, swiveling his chair back to facing forward.

"It is time to feed the prisoner." Trigon spoke out of nowhere. One of his goons nodded, and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait" Raven spoke out. The guard stopped and turned around looking at her, as Trigon did the same thing, looking at her with a slightly angered expression, and a raised eyebrow.

"I uhh... I got some interesting information out of him last time. Let me take it to him." Raven said, standing up. Trigon nodded and motioned for the guard to get the door for her. He did as he was told and Raven walked out the double large metal doors. Raven took a left out of the doors, heading towards the cafeteria. Trigon had a lot of goons, and they needed to eat. Thus, they were given free meals of sandwiches and water. It wasn't exactly a gourmet feast, but it was enough for the mindless fools.

She reached the cafeteria, after about two minutes of walking. She looked at the various people waiting in line, and walked in between them, grabbing a tray, ham and cheese sandwich, and a cup of water, she turned around, heading back the way she came. She passed the large double doors, and took a left, heading towards his cell.

Raven had been thinking about his offer. If she accepted, she'd have to go with a complete stranger, put her trust in him that he wasn't some murderer or rapist, and if he couldn't protect her, which she doubted he could, she'd probably get the sense knocked into her by Trigon. He was handsome, despite being green, and the way his one tooth hung out of his mouth was pretty cute. What?... she may have been cold hearted, and closed off, but she was human, and noticed the opposite sex.

The real reason she had offered to bring him his food, was because she wanted to talk to him more. She wasn't going to go off with him if she didn't get to know him better.

Raven turned the corner, tray still in hand. She walked down the slim twenty foot hallway, ending in his cell. Raven looked around... HE WASN'T THERE! Gar said he was going to wait for her. She took in a quick breath, dropping the tray and spilling water all over the floor, along with his sandwich. She could feel tears burning at the back of her eyes, trying to come out. She closed her eyes and blinked them back. Was she crazy? She hand known him for like fourteen hours, and she was next to tears that he left without her. If only he wouldn't have left! She would've gone with him, and everything would've been ok. She let one tear fall down her cheek, and turned around, ready to spring back to her room. Instead, she found herself running straight into something soft and warm. Whatever it was, she knocked it down with her.

She opened her eyes, after closing them when she was falling. She was aware that she was on top of something warm, and it was breathing, and it had a heartbeat. If it was one of those stupid smelly idiots, she was going to murder him. She looked down to see a green face, and emerald eyes, staring straight into hers. It was Gar! He didn't leave!

"Hey Rae, why're you crying?" Gar asked, sincerely. He sat up, pulling her up with him. She let a few more tears fall on his should before realizing how big of an idiot he was. She was crying over nothing!

"Why you little idiot. I thought you left! Don't scare me like that." Raven practically yelled, leaning back from his half hug.

Gar smiled, his fang protruding from his mouth. "Why Rae, I didn't know you cared. Plus, I was only gone for eleven minutes." Gar said, looking at his watch. Raven stood up, kicking him in his calf and shin area. He responded by rolling around on the ground and muttering, "Ow ow ow" over and over again.

"Shut up. And my name is Ra-ven. Two syllables. You're going to have to learn it if I'm going to be staying with you for a while." Raven said, starting out angrily and finishing with a small smile. He immediately stopped rolling around on the ground and jumped into the air, punching it as he jumped and giving a small laugh of glee.

"Woohoo Raven, I'm glad you made your decision quickly!" Gar said excitedly. "Ok now, we're going to be getting out of here in two days. I've got nothing here to get, but you have to start packing, and pack light. I've got plenty of money to buy you new stuff. Only take any sentimental stuff." Gar explained. Raven nodded.

"So, where were you anyway?" Raven asked, sitting down against the wall, away from the spilled tray. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Well, I was exploring a little, and primarily looking for you." Gar replied, his smile still on his face. Raven's faced turned a light scarlet as he said that.

"So, because I'm not going to run off with a complete stranger, tell me about... well... you." Raven said, feeling a little weird about asking somebody to tell her about themselves.

"Ok, well, I'm a 'professional' magician. I perform at Jump City Theatre, mostly. I'm single, I don't have any living relatives I'll tell you why I'm green in a few minutes. My best friend is Richard Grayson, he's arguably Jump's best hit man. I'm twenty-four years old. My favorite color is green. I could probably be described as 'The Class Clown', I suppose. And finally, I'm a vegetarian." Gar said. Raven took everything in, nodding slowly.

"So... why _are_ you green?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He let out a sigh, before he began speaking.

"I was born in Africa, in the middle of the wilderness. My dad was a zoologist, and my mom was a geneticist. They were researching the local wildlife; looking for certain DNA strands to make an advanced genetic replacement device, to give people animal traits while they are still alive, rather than in the womb of a mother. If it worked it would have allowed people to regrow limbs, there wouldn't be anymore disease!

When I was three years old, I was playing outside of our mud hut that we lived in, in the local village. My mom and dad were studying some more DNA strands, on the equipment that was hooked up to a generator on the back of our pickup truck. I was pretty comfortable with the local wildlife, haven spent all my life interacting with it. I remember, I played with a pair of lion cubs once, tackling each other and seeing who could stay on top of one another.

Anyway, a green monkey came up to me, being unusually brave, out of the brush, studying me. Me, being the curious three year old I was, reached out to touch it. It pulled back from my touch, like I had hurt it, and bit me before running off into the brush once again. I started to cry, and my parents immediately rushed over to me, just in time to see the green monkey run off.

It turned out that the green monkey had a rare disease called Sakutia. It was fatal to humans, but animals were recorded to have survived. I started to feel the side effects of the disease. I was extremely nauseous, my immune system was practically non existent, and my skin, hair, and eyes started to turn green."

"So that's how your skin turned green?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but you shouldn't interrupt somebody when they're on a roll." Gar said, smirking again.

"As I was saying, my hair, skin, and eyes, started to turn green. My parents didn't want me to die, so they made a last effort to keep me from death. They built the machine that they had been working on, hastily. They didn't know what would cure me, so they dumped every DNA strand they had into the machine, which in turn, was injected into me. I survived, but there were side effects.

Four years later my mom and one of the local village women were talking, and doing laundry in a watering hole. I was playing beside them, in the water. All of the sudden, a snake slithered up to us. It was a black mamba. Did you know one injection of black mamba venom can take down an elephant, or one hundred humans?

Anyway, the black mamba was going to attack. I had a natural reaction, and I turned into a mongoose and ate the snake. The new genes and strands of DNA my parents had placed into me made my genetic code unstable, and I could switch different strands into their respective place in my genetic makeup. I could morph into animals, basically."

"Excuse me?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow, hardly believing the crap he was telling her. Garfield sighed, and suddenly morphed into a green mouse. Raven's eyes widened as she gasped.

"Yeah, I know, I'm a freak." Gar said, after morphing back.

"No you're not, you're just different." Raven said, calmly, focusing on the wall as if she wasn't talking about Gar at all, before looking back at him, and giving him a ghost of a smile.

"Thanks" Gar said, smiling widely.

"So..." Gar muttered, trying to strike up a different topic.

_Hope you guys liked it. Sorry this took so long to get to you guys. And now off to start my 'Falling For You' chapter!_


End file.
